survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustardopolis
Mustard is a castaway from Survivor: Fiji and Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins:2 = 0 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 6 |Loyalties:2 = |Alliances:2 = |Days Lasted:2 = 3 |Currently1 = 4th Juror |Season: = Survivor: China |Placement: = 9/19 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 3 |Loyalties: = Bob_beh Airheaddude AIexWiIIett |Alliances: = Pre-Swap Xiamen Majority Xiamen Alliance |Days Lasted: = 29 }} In Fiji, Mustard's absence from the first challenge lead his tribe to Tribal Council, leading to him being the first contestant voted out. Biography ''Fiji: Mustard started off as a member of Wakaya. During the first challenge, he left mid-way during a section that required his presence, leading to his tribe losing and being sent to Tribal Council. At Tribal, the tribe was split between him and Ashlyn, with Mustard being sent home in a 6-4 vote. China: Mustard was excited to be back after what happened last time. He was worried that coming late to the party would put him at a disadvantage, but he felt he integrated with the Xiamen tribe well. He found himself in an alliance with Tom and Angel, and was approached by Bob and Yoshi to be with them too. When Xiamen went to their first tribal council, the outcome had Tom go home, and it was not what he wanted. He would've preferred Baller going home, because if that happened, he felt it would've left him with his options open to either side with Bob and Yoshi or commit to working with Angel and Tom. He believed even though Tom did poor in the challenge, he didn't think he posed any sort of threat level, and he had hoped he could've maintained both alliances he had. Mustard wanted to take out Baller the next time Xiamen went to tribal, but he had concerns that Baller might have an idol and if one of Mustard's allies told him of the plan, it could come back to bite him. Mustard feared he was not going to get to use his second chance to its fullest opportunity, and is hoping to take risks and have fun with his gameplay. After the swap, Mustard was approached about being in a new big alliance, with the majority being, himself, Bob, Yoshi, Alex, Air and Cleo, and he agreed. The new Xiamen would survive one tribal, causing baller to go home on the other tribe, but would lose the next one. Alex then told Mustard that there was a four-person "alliance" behind his back, with herself, Caz, Bob and Yoshi. At tribal, Mustard and Cleo were sort of in a swing vote position. In the end, Mustard chose not to vote for Cleo, working with Air and Alex to vote out Caz. Coming into the merge, Mustard was planning on using the relationships he established pre-merge to make moves, and he was able to figure out that Cleo had basically been going around making 1 on 1 deals with just about everyone. So he started this movement to get her out, and he supposedly had the votes to do so. However, Erin told Mustard that Cleo knows he's voting her out, yet he talked to Cleo and Cleo says that's not true. This made him confused, and he decided for now to get his bearings and figure out if someone potentially ratted on the plan and if there's someone else that needs to get out. In the coming days, Alex would be voted out. Bob then told Mustard that they were voting Air, and he promised to get him back into the majority. However, Mustard got paranoid, believing Bob was lying. It was a close vote, but Air went home anyway, and Mustard would receive three votes himself. He realized he was on the outs. As much as he wanted to flip the script, the others won't budge. Mustard found it funny that they still tried to play dumb and act like he doesn't know about the six-person alliance and the voting plan. Mustard hoped Bob was telling him the truth about the alliance, and hoped there was a way he could take advantage of the situation. Jojo was a target since the merge began, and Mustard hoped he could survive another one, though he voted for Angel. However, Jojo played an idol on himself, negating the four vote majority, causing Mustard to be sent home with three votes, two of them from Bob and Yoshi. Trivia * Mustard is the only captain from [[Survivor: China|''China]] to reach the merge. ** However, him and Phlaire both reached the jury phase. Category:S3 Cast Category:S3 Pre-jury Category:20th Place Category:First Boots Category:S7 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S7 Jury Category:9th Place Category:Idoled Out